la jalousie c'est très serpantarien comme arme
by dragonichigo
Summary: CADEAU POUR MALORIE POUR TE REMONTER LE MORAL miam harry ignore draco en public alors notre blond fomente un drôle de comlot pou lui faire franchir le premier pas... y arrivera-t-il? mystère mdr /!\ WARNING SCENE DE SEXE DETAILLEE


**LA JALOUSIE, C'EST TRES SERPENTARIEN COMME ARME.**

Cadeau pour ma Malorie, qui est toute triste et fatiguée en ce moment : eh ma puce si ça va pas, lis mon petit cadeau et j'espère qu'il te remontera le moral parce qu'une fille triste bah c'est… triste ^_^ ' lol je t'adore ma jolie alors courage, tout va bien allez ^_^ kisu

* * *

Draco était déprimé. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, autour de lui, tout les couples se papouillaient dès le matin avec leur bol de chocolat et leur tartine de confiture. Et ce n'est pas son propre mec qui lui ferait un truc pareil ! Ah, j'ai oublié de préciser : Drakichou était gay, mais non déclaré à cause de son homme !

Bref le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient, on était dimanche (jour de repos !) et notre envisageait la possibilité de se noyer dans son bol de thé, après tout c'était une manière comme une autre de passer son dimanche. Blaise, son meilleur ami, s'inquiétait un peu beaucoup et décida de passer à l'attaque quand il le vit se rapprocher dangereusement du liquide chaud.

-Draceo chéri que j'aime et que j'adore, si tu expliquais à tonton Blaisounet ce qui n'allait pas, hein ? demanda-t-il en écartant l'air de rien le bol et ignorant superbement l'aura noire, menaçante et dépressive !, autour de Blondie boy.

-djadhagfzgfvzbczbzebfozbfvbvozebvudbv… marmonna-t-il dans le creux de sa barbe invisible.

-désolé mon chou mais là va falloir que tu traduises toi-même j'ai oublié mon dictionnaire draconnien du matin sur ma table de chevet, ironisa le ténébreux jeune homme.

-rien… non mais sérieux Blaise, il n'y a rien, ajouta Draco en regardant l'air profondément sceptique de son ami. Et c'est tout ça le problème, il ne se passe rien !

-ton mec n'a pas fait encore le premier pas ?

-non toujours pas ! Il ne veut pas se dévoiler aux autres, ni coucher avec moi ! Pourtant Salazar sait combien j'ai envie que les deux se produisent… se lamenta Draco.

Vous ne savez pas encore qui c'est ? Je vais vous mettre sur la voie : brun, orbes émeraudes, un corps à damner un saint, vainqueur de la guerre, et un putain de Gryffondor de merde ! En effet les Malefoy ont comme principe de ne choisir que de la première qualité ; en étant Harry Potter, on ne pouvait être que de la haute qualité !

-rahh il m'énerve ! Cria Draco en se levant et partant de la Grande Salle brusquement, sous les regards surpris de tout le monde, et surtout d'un Gryffon en particulier.

-allez Dray, racontes un peu, redemanda Blaise en le rattrapant.

-j'en ai marra Zab', je n'ai pas le droit de le voir en public, ni de lui parler et encore moins de le câliner ! et à côté de ça, je n'ai pas le droit de traîner avec d'autres mecs en plus ! C'est toujours en fonction de son temps libre à LUI et pas à MOI ! rahhh il me gonfle avec sa jalousie et sa possessivité de merde à la véracrasse ! S'exclama-t-il, rouge de peine et de colère. Mais je ne le quitterais pas, je l'aime trop…

-possessif et jaloux, hein ? Je vois… marmonna son meilleur ami devant l'assentiment du blond. Draco je vais t'aider à lui faire bouger son petit cul de Rouge et Or, rien qu'avec sa jalousie possessive et je peux te garantir qu'on va bien s'amuser, termina-t-il avec son plus beau sourire sadique.

-com… ah oui, pas mal comme idée ! Ria-t-il à son tour. Allez, venez monsieur mon petit copain de remplacement ! dit-il en souriant légèrement, le prenant par le bras.

Les heures passent, puis une journée, puis deux, et sans que Draco ne s'en rendait compte tellement il s'amusait bien avec son ami Blaise, trois jours venaient de passer avant que son Gryffondor n'intervienne.

A chaque fois qu'Harry voulait avoir un instant de paix avec son chéri, c'était toujours impossible : « désolé mais je dois travailler avec Blaise » ; « pardon je dois retrouver Blaise pour manger » ; « je ne savais pas que tu voulais me voir, mais j'ai promis de passer un peu de temps avec Blaise, peut-être une prochaine fois »…

Blaise, Blaise, Blaise… SON blond n'avait que ce nom-là à la bouche et impossible d'avoir un « love moment » avec lui ! La rage le prenait mais il se retenait parce que ce putain de serpentard n'était que l'ami de Draco. Pourtant, au début du quatrième jour, le Rouge et Or vit son homme partir dans le sens opposé avec la main du Zabbini qui descendait de plus en plus le long du dos du blond, trop basse à son goût.

Quand cette main pleine de doigt atterrit sur l'admirable petit cul bien moulé de son mec, le Gryffondor vit rouge, mais alors rouge de chez rouge, et se précipita avec force vers le « couple ». Il empoigna le bras de Blaise et l'envoya valser contre un mur avant de prendre Draco et de l'emmener avec lui, direction la salle sur demande : là, il était sûr qu'on ne les embêterait pas parce qu'il était sûr d'y passer la journée avec son serpentard.

Une fois que la porte de la salle refermée sur eux, Harry le jeta contre le mur et l'immobilisa d'une main pour ensuite se plaquer de toute sa force contre ce corps pâle qu'il désirait depuis longtemps.

-je peux savoir à quoi tu joue avec Blaise depuis trois jours, Malefoy ? Grogna le Survivant, les yeux luisant de colère.

-je ne faisais rien je t'assure, je passais juste un peu de temps avec lui et… répondit Draco, surprit.

-Blaise, Blaise, Blaise… tu n'as que ce mot aux lèvres ! Le coupa le brun brusquement. C'est ton amant ? Ton nouveau petit copain ? Je l'ai vu te peloter les fesses !

-mais arrête une seconde Potter ! Aux dernières nouvelles c'est toi qui es mon petit ami parce que je t'aime et je n'ai aucun amant parce que je me réserve pour toi par amour ! Tu es parano, possessif et jaloux ! s'exclama vivement le blond, se mettant à son tour en colère : non mais c'est vrai quoi, pour qui se prenait-il le Gryffon ?

-possessif et jaloux ? murmura un peu perdu Harry. Très bien, je vais te montrer « mon cœur » ce que c'est d'être vraiment « possessif et jaloux ». Tu es à moi, à moi seul et à personne d'autre Draco Lucius Malefoy ! Et je vais te le prouver tellement que tout le monde verra ma marque de propriété privé sur toi… ronronna le Rouge et Or d'un air de prédateur.

Il se plaqua encore plus contre le blond et plongea son visage dans le cou pâle, humant avidement cette odeur qui le rendait complètement fou. Il sortit le bout de sa langue et lécha délicatement la peau sensible, remontant jusqu'à l'oreille dont il mordilla joyeusement le lobe et le cartilage, écoutant avec une intense satisfaction les gémissements de plaisir qui sortaient nombreux d'entre ces lèvres si tentantes. Il dévia sa langue vers la bouche de Dray et en dessinant les contours, titillant avec légèreté le bout de chaire humide qui tentait vainement de l'attraper ; cédant enfin, Harry finit par envahir sa bouche, explorant et jouant, caressant et taquinant, dominant sans peine Draco qui était submergé par une vague de sensations absolument exquises. Il gémissant sans cesse son plaisir, cherchant toujours plus dans ce contact, ondulant ses hanches pour faire sentir à son brun l'étendu de son désir.

En voyant l'impatience de son Serpentard, le Survivant rit tendrement avant de lancer un informulé qui ligota son future amant dans le lit. Vérifiant qu'il était bien attaché et qu'il ne risquait pas de perdre une seule miette de se spectacle, il se mit alors à enlever ses vêtements. Attention pas n'importe comment s'il vous plaît : tout en sensualité et en luxure, remuant son corps à la manière des félins, fredonnant un rythme de manière à parfaire l'ambiance ; il déboutonna lentement sa chemise, se caressant, se frôlant et émettant des sons tout à fait plaisant et excitant. Draco, lui, restait les yeux fixés sur ce corps : il enrageait de ne pas pouvoir bouger mais en même temps, il était paralysé par la déferlante de désir dans ses veines et la vue qui s'offrait petit à petit à lui : le torse hâlé par le soleil, les muscles sculptés par le sport, les yeux émeraudes dépourvus de lunettes.

Finalement, Potter fut nu et il s'avança en se dandinant légèrement vers le blond, n'arrêtant pas ni les gémissements de délices ni les caresses qu'il s'offrait. Il continua sa lancée à quatre pattes sur le lit, escaladant sans peine le corps frémissant d'envie de son blond, frôlant malicieusement son érection à peine cachée par un pantalon trop serré. Harry s'allongea sur lui et se frotta à Dray, ses mains se baladant sans aucune pudeur le long de ce corps fin, tirant et s'infiltrant sous les vêtements pour toucher cette peau brûlante qui le faisait saliver d'avance.

Les corps nus se collaient l'un à l'autre, essayant de se fondre dans celui de son partenaire pour savourer encore plus ce désir, cette envie, cette amour qui les reliait. Le Gryffondor laissa sa bouche descendre avidement le long des courbes de son homme, les ré-sculptant du bout de sa peau, le goûtant et le mordant pour accentuer la saveur et les cris de Draco. Il se faufila tout d'abord dans le creux du cou, mordillant et léchant, le marquant d'un suçon parfait, ovale et rouge vif, propriété privé oblige ; puis serpentant le long des clavicules délicates qu'il suçota coquinement, arrachant des petits cris de la part de son amant ; il continua jusqu'aux tétons dur de désir qu'il frôla du bout des doigts, de la langue, de la bouche, laissant enfin ses dents y accéder. Il fit rouler le gauche entre son pouce et son index, tirant légèrement avant de le téter doucement, mordant légèrement pour aiguillonner l'envie de son blond, exécutant le même traitement au téton droit, il ne faut pas faire de jaloux qu'en même.

Malefoy haletait de plus en plus, son cœur battait vite et le fait de sentir les mains de son brun se baladant joyeusement le long de son corps faisant monter la jouissance à un rythme sourd. Il poussa même un cri étranglé lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de Potter descendre encore un peu plus le long de son torse, atteignant son nombril qu'il lécha en profondeur, mimant l'acte sexuelle langoureusement, titillant les bords du creux du bout des dents, sourd à ses supplications. Il retint finalement sa respiration quand enfin, il le sentit en train de s'occuper de l'endroit où tout se rejoignait : sa virilité dressée ? Potter la considérait comme une sucette.

Le Gryffondor caressait lentement de ses doigts le sexe dur de plaisir, avant de souffler chaudement dessus et de la lécher comme une glace avec un intense ronronnement qui se répercutait le long du membre, arrachant des cris de plus en plus fort. Prenant son blond par surprise, il termina de dorloter l'organe et le prit entièrement d'un coup dans sa bouche, le faisant cambrer de délice, son cri se perdant dans le silence étouffé de la salle. Il exécuta de brusque mouvement de va et vient, irrégulièrement, le faisant souffrir d'une délicieuse souffrance ; le dos cassé en deux tellement il se cambrait, Draco ne cessait de bouger ses hanches afin de pouvoir enfin accéder à la délivrance, c'était sans compter sur Harry qui bloqua son corps, le laissant totalement maître du mouvement.

La pression eut raison du blond qui se déversa en de longs jets brûlants dans cette bouche si accueillante, hurlant sa satisfaction, cambré à son maximum, retombant mollement dans le lit aux draps défaits par ses gestes, la tête toujours dans les nuages de plaisir. Harry en profita pour humidifier sa main entière et de faire pénétrer doucement un doigt, ondulant à l'intérieur, étirant, décrispant, taquinant ; il en rajouta un deuxième, puis un troisième, la main complète pour le maximum de plaisir dans le minimum de douleur, profitant de son état comateux post-orgasmique.

Une fois son blond bien préparé, il retira ses doigts et guida son propre sexe à l'intérieur moite et étroit de son homme. La sensation était… hum… indescriptible : c'était bouillant et serré, un délice, et il se fit violence pour ne pas jouir dans la seconde tellement c'était intense. Le gémissement d'intense plaisir que poussa la brun réveilla lentement le blond, qui sortit de brouillard pour se rendre compte que quelque chose était en lui, quelque chose d'énorme et de torride, bougeant et vibrant le long de ses parois. Il se cambra pour le sentir au plus profond de lui-même, voulant toujours plus, encore et encore, son sexe redevenant dur et douloureux ; ils restèrent immobiles un moment pour savourer cette nouvelle sensation puissante et ardente, puis bougèrent tout doucement, accélérant de plus en plus, gémissant, criant, hurlant quand Harry touchait la prostate du Serpentard se serrant autour du Gryffondor.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de maltraitance, Draco commença à sentir une importante déferlante naître dans son bas-ventre et commença à accélérer le rythme de ses hanches pour l'atteindre plus vite, avant de se faire brusquement bloqué par Harry qui continuait son propre mouvement.

-NON… ahh… laisses-moi jouir Potter… ahh… siffla Malefoy, le regard brouillé par le désir.

-je… je ne crois pas « mon ange »…hum… rétorqua sensuellement le Gryffondor. Tu m'as abandonné pendant trois jours alors… AHHH… hum… tu mérites une punition…

-je t'en supplie Harry… laisses-moi venir… humpff… je t'en prie… s'il te plaît… AHHHHHH

Son brun venait d'accélérer ses gestes et faisait sauter, cambrer, hurler le Verte et Argent de plus en plus vite et fort, avant de se crisper en éjaculant puissamment dans le corps de son amour. Le liquide chaud en lui et la vision de son homme en extase fit exploser Dray pour la deuxième fois ; les deux étaient arqués en arrière avant de se poser enfin sur le matelas, cherchant leur respiration à bout de souffle, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Le Survivant détacha en tremblant son blond avant de se dégager légèrement sur le côté pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle, ils finirent par s'endormir de fatigue, le brun sur le dos qui servait d'oreiller pour le blond étalé sur lui.

Ils se réveillèrent doucement en même temps et s'offrirent des câlins et autres tendresses ; puis, toujours l'un contre l'autre, Harry demanda des explications à ce comportement distant et froid, avant la discussion.

-j'en avais ras le bol de ne pas pouvoir faire comme eux, tous ces couples dès le matin à s'aimer alors que je ne pouvais pas ! Ça me donnais la nausée… alors Blaise a décidé de jouer les dragueurs avec moi pour te faire bouger. J'avoue que ça a mis du temps, mais finalement, j'ai réussi et c'est tout ce qui compte, ronronna Malefoy.

-saloperie de serpentard ! Moi qui pensais que tu ne m'aimais plus, grogna légèrement le Rouge et Or en souriant face à ce plan drague complètement foireux et réussis. Je t'aime mon petit dragon et je compte te garder avec moi pour l'éternité… murmura-t-il en se mettant sur lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, le serrant contre son cœur de tout son amour.

-je t'aime aussi 'Ry et je ne te lâcherais jamais, je t'aime trop pour ça… chuchota-t-il à son tour.

-oh faite Draco, tu as joué avec moi pendant trois jours, non ? je crois que ça mérites une autre punition… susurra-t-il dans le creux de son oreille, glissant ses mains le long des côtes, chatouillant, caressant, griffant, gloussant comme des enfants, chahutant, s'aimant tout au long de la journée.

Avec amour, désir et taquinerie, ils repartirent tout deux se montrer leur amour, jouissant enfin de la fin des non-dits et de leurs stupidités, admirant sans fin leur corps et la beauté de leurs sentiments.

Les deux jeunes s'embrassèrent passionnément et… CHUT, c'est un secret cette fois-ci… je crois qu'on va les laisser s'aimer tout seul, on a déjà assez joué les voyeurs comme ça après tout, lol ^_^ !

La suite est donc une histoire de draps en soie rouge, rouge comme l'amour et la passion…


End file.
